Let the Games Begin
by GiggleboxGirlie
Summary: I sincerely Apologize from the bottom of my heart. My computer bit the dust.. I kept thinking I'd be able to buy one eventually. However, life sometimes doesn't always come cheap so for now; I have to officially put this on HIATUS. I am so sorry I didn't want to be a flaky author it was my last intention. I am only on my phone for this. Please forgive me. Xoxo. Gigglebox Girlie
1. Chapter 1

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ AT LEAST THIS FIRST NOTE-**

Hi Everyone. This will be my first story ever so ALL constructive criticism is requested. You can give me grammar help, ask questions, make suggestions, even request things if you'd like. I can't say that I will follow all of it but if it fits into the story nicely we'll see what I can do. As for pairings at the moment I'm going with Kag/Sirius but depending on how the story develops and the suggestions from you the readers, I suppose I'm open to change. No guarantees but, who knows I might like your opinions enough to change it as I go. So you may continually suggest a pairing every review even if you constantly change your mind I will be happy to give some thoughts to your feelings on couples. While constructive criticism and suggestions is what I want most I'm happy to receive whatever kind of review you'd like to submit; even flames for all I care just please don't write "you're a hoar" that's totally uncalled for and there's no reason to be outright nasty to me for no reason. If you have a reason to be nasty... well I guess include it in you tirade of sorts. I really really hope to hear from you guys!

Xoxo ~ Gigglebox Girlie

**END OF AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ :))**

**DISCLAIMER- PLEASE NOTE:**_ I do not own Inuyasha NOR Harry Potter. Those rights and respective characters belong exclusively to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling. _**  
**

Chapter 1 - You're a Dog...

It had been a rainy day during the summer before Harry's 5th year. The boy with striking emerald eyes and uncontrollable brown hair, sat across from his former werewolf professor. Remus Lupin looked up at the boy who was currently brooding; not that he could blame him per say he just wished the boy would understand. His long time friend's son was currently having a hard time forgiving virtually everyone staying at 12 Grimuald Place. He supposed it couldn't be helped considering the boy hardly received letters this past summer; what with the ministry turning on Dumbledore along with Harry; and not to mention Lord Voldemort alive and kicking, minimal contact with the boy was t indispensable to keep him safe. However, that wasn't the only depressing note in the room. His closest friend, Sirius Black, was once again staring out the window as the rain beat down rhythmically outside. Yes, what a fine air they made at the moment Remus mused. It was true that ever since Sirius escaped Azakaban he lost most of his charms which he currently only reserved for his godson Harry these days. Lupin certainly missed the spark in his young friend's eyes the same spark that made him the longtime mischief maker and playboy he had once known him to be.

Sirius could practically cringe under Remus's obvious scrutiny. He understood his friend's concern but, he was fine. He and Harry would be fine. If the rest of the Order could only understand, the petulant feelings that came with being left out of the loop when it involved your own life; maybe they'd stop acting like they both needed to be on suicide watch. Harry and he were currently two very strong personalities being kept in the dark and locked up without the freedom to make their own decisions for themselves. Someone always stepped in and said, "NO, it's too dangerous." or "It's too much of a risqué". Sirius almost desired to hurl just thinking about how they couldn't possibly understand what is was like to have no choice. They were constantly confined and he personally had been locked up long enough to last several lifetimes. He glanced over at his godson and could tell the feeling was mutual by the expression on Harry's face. It was then he realized that Harry was more like himself, rather than like his father James. He supposed it had to do with being raised as 'the black sheep' and 'ugly secret' of a family.

Sirius and the other two lifted their eyes when someone entered the room. It was Hermione the clever girl that she was, knew just to say to help Harry out of his current bout of dejection. "Harry you'll never guess! Dumbledore has a new teacher coming here. He's also joining the Order!" Hermione spoke with obvious excitement at the prospect of resuming the school year and learning from another teacher handpicked by Dumbledore.

Harry looked up at Hermione with a question in his gaze, "But, I thought the ministry has 'provided' us with a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher?" Harry clearly picked up on the 'helpfulness' of the ministry being a corrupt attempt at Fudge keeping eyes on Dumbledore.

Hermione made a slight frown disliking the fact that she didn't know what subject this new teacher was here for. "Maybe he's going to take on a new subject?" the girl spoke mostly to herself. "Either way he should be arriving..." Hermione stopped with a squeak when they heard and explosion coming from the front hallway. The three men plus Hermione quickly rushed out of the room to the place of question.

Everyone was hovering around the front door to see a small slip of a woman with a pissed off expression rubbing her temples and then give a faint sigh of relief. That's when they all looked around and realized… It was quiet… no shrieking Mrs. Black running from painting to painting to yell. Immediately the recently brooding, former playboy belted out large chuckles that rumbled pleasantly in his chest. This tiny little crazy girl was in the house for mere seconds before she took it upon herself to relieve herself of the screeching Mrs. Black. Though what she did to cause the explosion or how she did it no one knew. However, not a soul would breathe a word of enquiry their current savior.

When the girl finally looked up Sirius's eyes immediately caught hers, it was a clash of blue hues that met. His light twinkling shades meeting her even lighter almost aqua colors. He noted that she had molten golds that were a starburst of bright color around her iris. However, the blue in her eyes appeared so light and pure it may have well have been shattered glass because, that's what it looked like to him. Though the colorings of her eyes were light they also looked haunted. This person has lived a life where not only had they seen death but also had been the travel agent for it a time or two. Even so, a dash of mischief sparkled to the forefront of those glowing orbs.

Remus happened to look over at his best friend and noticed that the long awaited flash of trouble that could only be associated with the young Black. Oh yes, his gaze at the girl instantly exposed his dog of a friend. 'Oh, yes, this should prove to be interesting.' the werewolf thought to himself.

The two blue eyed beauties managed to drop their inner evaluations of each other; when Dumbledore cleared his throat. It was then everyone noticed the elder wizard standing behind the girl. "May I introduce Lady Kagome Hirgurashi Taisho." The old wizard tittered out with mirth. "Perhaps we could continue this introduction somewhere other than the hallway..." he continued as he looked at the group currently surrounding the young girl's vanguard.

Immediately, the assembly in the hallway came back to reality. The twins acted quickly and locked arms with the woman. As they ambled out of the hallway with her making the crowd part as they introduced themselves with their Weasley twin flair. "Hello Kitten" one spoke.

The other one responded with a fake tut "Ahh but Fred you heard the man, its Lady Kitten isn't it?"

As they stepped into the kitchen where the light was better, Fred and George could only be glad they took action when they did.

Looking down at the Eurasian beauty attached to their arms they knew how quickly every male within the country would be vying for such an exclusively attractive woman. She looked to be about 5'6" with an elegant yet softly curved figure. Her heart shaped face adorned those exquisite almond shaped eyes that were a little more rounded than those of a full Asian descent. Her skin was tanned to specialized perfection that only someone with interracial complexions could achieve; it was clear she spent a lot of time outdoors to obtain that kind of light coffee coloring. She had a sharp European nose with full pink lips. She even had sophisticated eyebrows that once again brought you to her unique eyes. Her hair was a shiny black that rolled into occasional harsh waves as it reached the back of her knees; it almost looked like she just stepped out of the shower the way it shined and crinkled in some places yet, it was still straight on the whole. The girl looked up to see everyone stroll in from the door way and when regarded Dumbledore next to her she smiled with a sincere warmth. Everyone in the room at that moment, including the other females, appreciated the girl's distinctive looks. Some of them even pondered if she had any Veela in her blood.

Sirius was already exceedingly annoyed when the twins walked off with whoever those beautiful eyes belonged to but now, he was frantic. He would not let this girl out of his sights. Then he realized his train of thought, 'Am I jealous about someone I don't even know? More importantly you said it yourself buddy, "this girl", that's right a girl she could only be 18 or 19 at most.' He inwardly groaned as he realized both how old he was and what his chances with the young woman were. Which in his opinion now, were basically zilch.

Kagome looked around at the gawking individuals with query in her eyes, 'Is there something on my face?' she wondered to herself. When she smiled at Dumbledore she hoped he would understand her silent request for rescue the way her grandpa seemed to know things without words ever being whispered.

She was lucky that the old wizard had been just as intuitive. He caught her eyes and he laughed inwardly at her silent begging, like a little puppy. He turned to Mrs. Weasley, "Molly perhaps we could get acquainted, whilst we have some tea?"

As if to break the quiet awkwardness Kagome's stomach grumbled loud enough that everyone could easily hear. Ron and Harry did their best to stifle their snickers. Hermione smiled hugely somehow knowing this had to be a normal occurrence for the girl standing in front of them holding her stomach as if to admonish it to be more polite and wait till dinner. Lupin chuckled while the twins looked at the girl more intrigued by the second. Mrs. Weasley startled out of her stupor and immediately went to work at making tea. Yet, Sirius could not hold back the huge bellowing laugh that passed through his lips.

After, his moment of comedic hysteria he went to the cupboard and grabbed some teacakes. He walked to the kitchen table and motioned for the girl to come where he was placing the tray down. She smiled up at him shyly. "This should hold you for now. For dinner I will arrange for us to have Oden or something of the sort." Sirius said. Yes, he wasn't crazy about Asian food but, he liked the soups like Ramen and such. He figured it was probably more suited to the hungry girl's tastes. Little did he know he used of the magic keywords in Kagome's vocabulary. Her eyes widened with surprise and gratefulness and she couldn't stop herself she jumped the poor man. She let one of her legs dangle down his body with the other wrapped around his waist to hold her up as she nuzzled his neck and lightly nipped under his chin. She gave him a quick lick with her pointed pink tongue as she jumped down slightly embarrassed at the affectionate spectacle she had given this stranger. Dumbledore looked at the two knowingly as Kagome made a quick connection to her reaction.

"Is this your house?" she questioned the attractive man in front of her. He nodded a little speechless but, also feelingly like a proud dog with the new toy. She immediately responded "You're a dog..." she stated rather than questioned. His eyes enlarged at her immediate recognition. Meanwhile, the headmaster could no longer hold in his internal amusement as he laughed at the scene that had been displayed before the group. Everyone turned to look at him, Kagome with a smirk, and Sirius with a quirked eyebrow.

**DISCLAIMER- PLEASE NOTE:**_ I do not own Inuyasha NOR Harry Potter. Those rights and respective characters belong exclusively to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling_


	2. Chapter 2

ATTENTION: I apologize for not getting a chapter up this weekend. Evidently, my computer and I are on a break and by break, I mean it's broke. I am sure I will find a solution soon and I will try to maybe go to the library to update at some point this week. However, I figured I would at least keep you informed I feel really bad about this. Anyways, on a happier note, thanks to everyone who reviewed and added this story to their favorites and/or subscriptions lists. I honestly did not expect to have so many I'm totally shocked and humbled to say the least. Well I promise to work around my laptop's current separation period, as best I can. Have a great day!

Xoxo ~ Gigglebox Girlie


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER- PLEASE NOTE: I do not own Inuyasha NOR Harry Potter. Those rights and respective characters belong exclusively to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling.

Becoming Alpha Female Part 1

In Tokyo, Japan sat the Minister of Magic and the Supernatural; he pinched the bridge of his nose to alleviate some of the pressure building behind his eyes. Sesshomaru sighed glancing up at the infuriating message that was just dropped by owl only moments ago. The Minister of Magic, Europe division, once again requested help from the Asian branch. How long before this Fudge character got it through his head that he had no intention of helping him salvage his precious career. Yes, technically Fudge was asking for support against the rising threat of dark forces run by 'Lord Voldemort' but, this self-proclaimed lord had come into play a while ago. In fact to his understanding, he had made several attempts to come back since his first demise. However, even his dimwitted half-brother knew that Fudge had ignored the signs in favor of looking good by assuring the wizarding world in Europe everything was fine. Tch. Ridiculous. That minister knew it was going to get messy and wanted the Asian branch to take care of it quietly so no one would be wiser of his lies and attempts to be re-elected. The powerful inu youki couldn't help the sigh that escaped his lips. It was times like this he really needed his Alpha female. Sesshomaru smirked thinking about when and why he adopted her into his pack and declared her as his counter Alpha.

_**FLASHBACK**_

_The sun was just dipping down into the earth when he could smell his brother's bitch approaching. Although, it smells as if she is alone what a foolish woman he thought to himself. He grinned inwardly at the promise of kill he would soon get to feel her life's essence drip down his claws. Reluctantly, he recalled two times where_ _the woman child saved his ward. Not only that but, in those times Rin had grown to love the mothering miko. That left him no choice he couldn't kill the insolent miko much to his displeasure. Abruptly, his thoughts when he saw said miko kneeling before him with an arm crossed over her heart. She gazed up at him with those startling crystal blue eyes that screamed the very essence of purity. She opened her soft lips and said, "Lord Sesshomaru, leader of the West, I have come to request a favor…" The demon lord gave her a decisive nod to let her know that he would listen to her request not that he had any intention of granting a favor to the annoying girl who clung to his half-wit half- brother. Her current submissive and respectful behavior had made him curious about this request so he would listen, for now. _

"_Milord, the last of the Shikon fragments have been found and the final showdown with Naraku draws ever closer. While I understand you have no obligations to help us defeat the evil hanyou, I do know that he has kidnapped Rin and has run amuck in your lands, so that may be a reason for you to make yourself more involved in his defeat. However, I also know that his overthrow cannot happen without my help. There are too many loose ends involved without his utter purification and damnation. That being understood, I know at my current level or lack thereof I am merely a hindrance to everyone involved. So I ask that you train me. I know some days it will take every ounce of your patience not to kill me. I know that I will have to learn to keep my mouth shut and ears open and trust you as my Alpha and superior to know better than myself. I even know that it will be hard, challenging, and at times I'll wonder what the hell I was thinking. I will hurt my body will have to be broken in order to build it again and my brain will have to learn to reacclimatize itself constantly. But I also know what it takes to win a war. I will do whatever I have to human or not I can do this. As long as I can learn from the best I can be my best. There will also be one catch… I need you to hide me from two hanyous; one evil demanding my head the other outlandish and probably demanding my head as well. Since I will be holding their precious jewel fragments, neither will be pleased at my sudden disappearance." Kagome trailed off and muttered under her breath, "Evidently, stupid hanyous need the jewel as a crutch to become full demons instead working harder to become more powerful on their own. But whatever… cowards way out I suppose… or idiots whichever." As if suddenly remembering where she was she looked up at Sesshomaru. She schooled her face to look as blank as possible while awaiting the lord's verdict. _

_Sesshomaru was stunned, not that he let that show, and his expression remained vacant as ever. But he realized a few things throughout her request/speech. 1.) This woman's diction proved her to be far more intelligent than many of the demons and demonesses he knew. 2.) She had a point if Naraku wasn't damned to the worst pits of hell then he wasn't dead enough. 3.) This was no longer the adolescent girl he encountered three years ago. No this was a woman with a mission. A woman who he could tell had outgrown the immature spoiled nature of the half breed. She had moved on from wanting his protection and moved on from her arbitrary hero worship she had once held for his half- brother. Last of all, this girl, no woman, was motivated. He could see determination and fire in her eyes, the same that burned brightly when he was a mere pup in training. She was ready and eager to learn there may be hope for this ningen yet. He replied with a "Hn." And a slight nod of his head as he began to walk towards his camp. A thrilled young woman got to her feet and trailed behind quietly. It was the start of a delicate relationship. _

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

Hey guys sorry for the wait it seems I have my computer momentarily cooperating so let's keep the fingers crossed shall we. So I will be double checking grammar and such tomorrow but, for now I figured I'd give some of you an update with mistakes sooner. That way I have extra eyes that can point out mistakes for me haha sorry but, it's always easier to catch mistakes with someone else's eyes. Anyways this is part 1 of how Kagome became, pack to Sesshomaru. The next chapter will be part 2 and will give you more insight to their unique relationship. However, I promise you will get more wizarding fun again the chapter after part 2. Well as usual I'm down with any kind of review so they are always appreciated. Thanks to my reviewers, followers, and those who added me to their favorites. I'm really quite shocked but, thrilled of course! See you next chapter.

Xoxo ~ Gigglebox Girlie

DISCLAIMER- PLEASE NOTE: I do not own Inuyasha NOR Harry Potter. Those rights and respective characters belong exclusively to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling.


	4. Chapter 4

**DISCLAIMER- PLEASE NOTE**: _I do not own Inuyasha NOR Harry Potter. Those rights and respective characters belong exclusively to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling._

_**Continued Flashback**_

_The handsome inu daiyouki looked up at the approaching figure; he was panting, sweating, and bleeding. Sesshomaru had never been so pleased to have his throat threatened by the tip of a sword. Since it was his little miko who accomplished the feat he could feel the heavy warmth of pride swell in his chest. Blue hues clashed with molten gold then he saw the little smirk that formed on her attractive lips. "Checkmate my Lord Sesshomaru." _

_At this point it had been slightly under a year since he had taken the woman into training. There was no denying he was continually impressed by the futuristic miko. They worked hard she'd bleed, she'd break but, she'd never complain even when the pain was bad she'd only whimpered as little as possible. Throughout the experience she excelled much more quickly than he could have ever thought possible. In the first week she mastered archery; she even began using the bow itself like a battle staff during practice fights with him. She'd fire arrows he would dodge and when he appeared in front of her she'd swing her bow around and block. Eventually she found herself taking the offensive when she could and would use her long bow like a vaulting pole. She would stick it into the ground and catapult herself forward to kick him in his vitals. She became an incredible gymnast with her long bow, throwing herself around it with grace. It only took a few months after that for her to get a real hold on her suppressed miko powers and they were both shocked just how much she hadn't known she was capable of. It took a little longer for her to be able to have the control in which she wouldn't need a conductor to channel her powers through but; eventually she could throw her purifying energy like a ball or a discus if she wanted. However, she would avoid that because, channeling it through something took up less energy and she wouldn't be caught in a battle tiring more easily if she could avoid it. Her remaining months was spent learning hand to hand, swordplay, and mixed sparring. Kagome had really surprised him when she took it upon herself to add weights to her person and up the weight when she was capable of a decent fight with what amount she had. At first he didn't think it was all that necessary since she could channel her miko powers to produce faster movements but, when she took the extra weight off a month ago he learned first-hand how much fine tuning that did for her. He actually started having to try to beat her it became harder each sparring session. True to her word sometimes he thought he'd kill her because, she made him so furious. The arguments usually ended with him on top with her neck bared to the left in submission. Thinking about it sent small shivers of pleasure down his back. During the miko's training they became unquestionably close, closer than either of them had been with anyone. He learned about her coming from the future, every sordid detail about his foolish brother, and he became very well acquainted with Kagome's striking body. In turn the girl learned of his past and relationships with his family. In fact, she might have known everything that made Sesshomaru tick. Kagome also learned of every detail on his person since she spent a great deal of their 'break from practice time' devoid of clothes in the hot spring with each other._

Sesshomaru sighed. Yes, that little mikos body was a work of art and he greatly missed it writhing in pleasure underneath him. He found himself unnervingly aroused whenever he thought about his Alpha foil. There was no denying the passion they had for one another. It was understandable considering they both were very attractive beings and they were so intimate in spirit as well. Another graceful sigh passed his lips. He seemed to do that when Kagome was on his mind. He wanted her and he wanted her permanently as his mate. Yes, if ever either of them needed the other for sexual release they would easily provide it for the other. However, Sesshomaru loved her and he acknowledged that his beast would accept no other on a permanent basis. Not that he could blame his beast all species of women were annoying. Especially, when they threw themselves at him or fawned over him. Even so love or not there were always those two things that kept them from mating. During those first weeks they trained together Kagome confessed that there really weren't any demons in her time he was skeptical at first but, she was positive. They figured at some point there would be a war that pinned demons against each other. With mated demons most would die when their mate died so it would be difficult to repopulate even if there were a few survivors. Kagome being the loving person she was couldn't bear the thought that a race she admired would die out so easily. So they promised themselves to help the demon race survive their future. In a way they knew they were taking all demon kind into their pack and they knew that one of them would always have to be there if the race were to live. There would always have to be an Alpha and only Kagome and he could handle being an Alpha of that magnitude without all demon kind rebelling. He was feared enough to keep them from uprising and she was respected and loved enough to keep them from turning on her. That being the case if they mated and one of them died… well, they knew no one under their protection would survive both of their deaths. Unfortunately, someone had to keep them going, someone who was capable of great adaption. Which demons had a hard time doing because, they were so stubborn.

Then there was that other reason preventing his heart's desire. Kagome had lived through time with him. The Shikon eventually becoming a part of her blood and very essence because, she had wished purely for it to go away to never be a threat of power that others would use for their own selfish purposes. In doing so the jewel trusted her to remain pure throughout her trials and made her its eternal resting place where no one but herself could tap into its awesome powers. The demons in the jewel provided her with perpetual youth like the demons themselves. The past 500 years had been difficult at best. Sesshomaru was her Alpha and became a protector of the Magics of Asia. Kagome remained as his second in command and his best operative to send out to "take care" of business. While ningen remained oblivious to the supernatural things that occurred during their wars it was beings like Kagome and Shippo that handled the most dangerous and dirtiest of works. They sacrificed so much so that most of the world would remain unawares of the unimaginable horrors that occurred behind the scenes. It was during the war where dark wizards became power hungry and took on magical creatures like vampires as a military to fight all of those who wanted to live in peace alongside humans and every other creature. Kagome was sent in undercover in the dark side. While it was a great advantage that she now had the dark magic knowledge she did it was obvious that the things she had done took a toll on her. When she came back her eyes had kept the pure essence but revealed that she was far from the innocent being she had once been. He could even smell that not only had she killed but, there must have been times where she was literally sleeping with the enemy. Sesshomaru felt overwhelming guilt for virtually sending her into the enemies' beds; while Kagome came to terms with what she had done on the dark side. Eventually, Kagome was able to look at the whole picture and accept that sacrifices and casualties are necessary for the greater good.. While she wasn't happy about taking so many lives in such horrific ways she understood that it had to be done. You can win a battle without losing anyone but, you can't win a war while being a savior to everyone. She did what had to be done.

The Western Lord stretched and for a brief moment thought, 'I'm getting too old for this shit.' He immediately shook his head it's not like he was physically anything less than the killing perfection he had always been but, he was tired of playing the permanent leader of the Asian mythological world. He looked at the world and sighed one more time before he whispered to his little miko that wasn't present. "Hn… Kagome. This Sesshomaru believes this will be your last mission for a while. This Sesshomaru believes you need a refresh on training with him again." He smirked for a moment at the thought of "training" the miko. With that he began writing a request denial to Fudge.

AUTHOR'S NOTE: PLEASE READ I NEED SOME HELP.

Hey guys I'm sorry it took me so long to update if you read this chapter you might be able to deduce why it was so difficult for me. And if you haven't I'll give you a little hint… WHAT THE HECK AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT SESSHOMARU? I know I said this was going to be a Sirius Kagome pairing and trust me regardless of who she ends up with at the end there is going to be some heavy competitors trying to win her affection but, now I'm not sure who she should end up with permanently. So I've given up on trying choosing. And I ask that you the readers begin voting on who you would like with Kagome. Because, I can't I feel guilty doing it haha. Anyways, all kinds of reviews are requested. Sorry if the grammars bad but, I kept everyone waiting so long that I felt I really had to get something up ASAP. Hope you are well.

Xoxo ~ Gigglebox Girlie

END OF AUTHORS NOTE: THANKS TO THOSE WHO READ :)) 

**DISCLAIMER- PLEASE NOTE**: _I do not own Inuyasha NOR Harry Potter. Those rights and respective characters belong exclusively to Rumiko Takahashi and J.K. Rowling._


End file.
